Brothers and Sisters
by Smokin'InkSpills
Summary: Previously a one-shot, this has now become a series of one-shots about Nico and Bianca. It could be anything from any point of their lives, from when their mother was still alive until even after Bianca's death. Its quite personal, so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"…just wish you would stop making stuff up." Bianca di Angelo was saying. She and her brother Nico were standing outside the dull grey walls of Westover. It was the weekend, which basically meant they had one whole day to themselves before starting yet another torturous week of studying.

"I'm not making stuff up!" Nico said, getting frustrated. This was one of the rare occasions when he was really upset. "Why won't you ever believe me?"

"Maybe because you spend most of your time acting like a child!" Bianca shouted.

"No, its because you see weird things too, but you just don't want to admit it!" Nico retorted angrily. Tears were welling up in his dark eyes at the fact that his sister seemed to intentionally trying to make him upset.

Bianca scowled at her younger brother and said, "Take that back."

Nico folded his arms tightly. "I won't. It's the truth, and you know it."

"Take it back now, Nico!"

"No!"

Bianca, now really angry, shoved her brother and he fell. The minute she did, she instantly felt a pang of guilt. Nico looked completely shocked. Then he stood up and shouted, "I hate you! If you won't believe me, then I don't want to be your brother anymore!" He turned and ran off, and Bianca thought she saw him brush his hand against his cheek.

_He's crying_, she thought and as soon as the thought struck her, she started to tear up as well. She had never made her brother cry. Ever. They had made a sort of silent agreement to themselves that they would take care of each other no matter what. Bianca had just broken that agreement. She had intentionally hurt her little brother, and what's worse is that she actually had felt a moment of satisfaction.

She went up the stairs, hardly knowing where she was going. When she looked around, she found herself back in her dorm room. She sighed miserably and flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

"Bianca, wake up!" Bianca opened her eyes to see two green others staring down at her. She sat up quickly, startled, then breathed a sigh of relief as her roommate's face came into focus. She yawned and looked outside. It was still noon. She turned and looked at her roommate. "May, what is it?" she asked.

"Its your brother," May said, panting. Apparently, she had run all the way up the stairs. "He's been bullied again. He's climbed up a tree and won't come down."

Bianca didn't even wait for her to complete her sentence. As soon as she had heard the words 'brother' and 'bullied' she had rushed out the door, ready to kill anyone who had harmed Nico.

She ran out into the fields to be met with a huge crowd under the old oak in the middle of the area. She ran towards it. The first thing she saw was a bunch of burly looking boys about twice Nico's size standing right under the tree, yelling and throwing rocks up at the higher branches. She looked up and saw something that made her stomach churn.

Nico was sitting on the second highest branch of the large tree, clutching the wood with an iron grip. He had a terrified look on his face, and he was practically shivering. Bianca couldn't stand seeing her brother like that. She pushed her way through the crowd and came face to face with one of the bullies. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she almost screamed. Everyone went silent. The bully looked at her and smiled. "Just showing the kid the way down."

At this, Bianca shoved the bully as hard as she could into his evil friends and started to climb. She, like her brother, had no problem climbing trees. But she, unlike her brother, also had no problem getting down.

Up and up she went, until, finally, she got to the same level of her brother's branch, but on the opposite side. She quickly transferred herself from one branch to another, until she was sitting right next to her terrified brother.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded slowly. There was a small pause. Then she said what was on her mind even when she was sleeping. "Nico, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to push you. I was just mad at myself. You're right to hate me." She started to tear up again as she realized this was probably true.

"Bianca?" She looked up when he said her name like a small kid would when he was about to get candy.

"Yeah?"

"I saw what you did to that guy down there and I—well, I don't hate you. And if you don't mind," Bianca tried not to smile about the genuinely worried look on his face, "I still want to be your brother."

"No, I don't mind," she said smiling widely. "Now, how about we try to get down?"

At this, he nodded vigorously, and Bianca stifled a laugh. In less than a minute, they were both back on solid land, and Bianca was pointing her fist at the bullies and warning them about what would happen if they ever went near her brother again. They grumbled and stalked off, along with the rest of the crowd, so Bianca and Nico were left alone under the old oak.

"C'mon. Let's go waste the rest of our weekend doing nothing," Bianca said, and they started walking towards the tall grey buildings. As they walked across the field and back to the dormitories, Nico stopped for a minute. A cloaked man was walking along just a few feet away from them. No, not walking. Floating. He stopped and looked directly at Nico. His face was hidden in what looked like a thick shadow. Nico gulped and quickly turned away. Bianca looked back at her brother, with a concerned look on her face.

"Nico, are you alright?"

"Um, Bianca?"

"Yeah?" He looked at his sister and decided he didn't want another fight with her. Especially after what she'd done to those bullies. "Um, can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry."

She smiled. "Sure. Maybe we'll find Grover there, too."

"Cool," he said distractedly. He glanced back and the man was gone. He shrugged and followed his sister to the main building. Little did he know that he would soon be taken into that cloaked man's world all too soon…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and if not, please tell me why in a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen-year-old Nico di Angelo sat up in bed, having had the worst dream in a long time, with tears falling down his pale cheeks. It had been about his sister, Bianca, being taken away from him again. He looked at his bedside table at the only picture he had left of her.

He gave a small teary smile as he remembered how she used to hold him tight when he was scared and tell him everything would be alright, even if she knew it wouldn't be. How she would never let anything happen to him, no matter what the danger was. How she had told him they would always have each other…

He got out of bed and went outside. The camp was calm and quiet, with everyone sleeping soundly, without a care in the world. He went to the camp shore and sat down on the soft sand. He looked around the camp and remembered how they had been when they first arrived. He remembered how he had gotten angry at her when she had told him that she'd joined the hunters of Artemis, and how sorry she had looked.

More tears fell as he remembered how he'd run into the woods after Percy had told him what happened, and how he had cried for hours. How scared he'd been, and how he wished none of this had ever happened. How he'd tried to bring her back, but couldn't. She hadn't wanted to come back, but he now knew it wasn't because she didn't care about him, even though he couldn't forgive her at the time.

He closed his eyes and remembered that one year they had spent at Westover, and how Bianca had snuck into the kitchens on Christmas and stole cookies and hot chocolate for them both. She had even dared to cut off a branch with an ornament from the Christmas tree in the headmaster's office, so they would have their own. He must have been the most annoying little brother ever, he thought sadly, but she still put up with him and cared for him. She still helped him and comforted him when he needed her to. She had been the best older sister anyone could ask for, and he hadn't been able to notice it until she was gone.

He looked at his reflection in the water, and saw how similar his face was getting to his father's. He thought about how Bianca had looked more like their mother, but had still managed to look like him. He remembered her kind face smiling at him when he said something nice to her, and her laugh when they would joke around.

They had a lot of fights, but they had even more good times. He wanted to thank her for those times ever since she had died, and for never holding a grudge against him. For always looking at him and seeing all of the good things, and none of the bad. She had loved him and cared about him, like a sister should, and her memory would never be gone from his mind or heart. He had already forgiven her for everything she had done, whether to annoy him or tease him, because he knew now that she would never have wanted to hurt him intentionally.

He wiped his eyes and smiled at how she had taught him so much, even after her death. She had taught him that holding grudges is never a good thing, and how you can always find good even amid so much bad. And she taught him how the bond between family should never be broken and should always be there. That was one lesson he would never forget.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Then he stood up, ready to get back to bed. Before he left, he felt something brush his hand. He turned and saw nothing but a trace of a very familiar smile fading into thin air. He looked around, then noticed something in his hand. He opened it and found a small note lying on his palm. He unfolded it and saw the words, "_watch the sky_" written in neat letters. He did and his face broke into a wide, teary smile at what he saw.

Because when he looked up at the stars in night sky, a new, temporary constellation had formed. A constellation of the words, _"You're welcome."_

* * *

**A/N To anyone who has a brother or a sister;_ cherish every moment with each other, 'cause you never know when something might happen to either of you. Something that you might regret for as long as you live. All siblings fight, but forgiveness is very important when you do. Don't break the bond between each other, because its the only bond that should always remain strong. The bond between siblings; the bond between family. Your sibling is the one that would always be there no matter what they say. They will always defend you, and help you up when you fall. You may say you hate each other, and say and do things a million times worse, but in your hearts you know they're empty words. Let them know that, and you'll find their words and actions are too. Life is just too short to hold grudges. _**

**_:)_**


End file.
